Bonne nuit
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Les cauchemars sont une invention de l'esprit. Ils nous font peur. Ils nous rendent fous. Mais sont-ils toujours fictifs ? OS Halloween


**Bonsoir ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le finir le plus rapidement possible et je suis contente de le poster le soir d'Halloween ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bonne nuit**

 _Encore une insomnie. Encore des heures perdues à fixer le plafond. Tobias a la chance de pouvoir dormir paisiblement à mes côtés. Je caresse ses cheveux doucement, je fais souvent ça pour me détendre. Il grogne doucement puis frotte sa main contre son visage comme un bébé que l'on venait de déranger._

 _Je décide de le laisser tranquille et me lève pour aller me préparer un lait chaud. Avec de la chance cela détendra mes muscles et m'aidera à m'endormir._

 _Alors que le lait chauffe dans la casserole, j'entends du bruit dans le bureau. Je décide de laisser le lait pour enquêter sur le bruit que je viens d'entendre, comme si du verre avait été jeté sur le sol._

 _J'entre alors dans le bureau. Je n'y travaille pas souvent, seul Tobias y est tous les jours. Ses dossiers sont toujours très bien rangés dans des armoires. Et cela n'a pas bougé. Pourtant, les photos de nous deux ainsi que mon échographie récente du sixième mois sont sur le sol. Les cadres en bois éclatés et les vitres brisées. Je fais bien attention à ne pas marcher sur les débris mais je me coupe le doigt en ramassant les photos._

 _Je décide de les laisser sur place sauf mon échographie, je nettoierai demain. Je retourne alors à mon lait chaud. Il est entrain de bouillir. Je stoppe immédiatement le feu et verse le liquide chaud dans une tasse. Au moment où je l'approche de mes lèvres, j'aperçois un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Bien entendu, quand je tourne la tête, il n'y a rien._

 _Je repose la tasse avant de partir enquêter. Tobias serait venu me voir s'il s'était réveillé._

 _Je risque tout de même un coup d'œil dans la chambre mais il dort toujours à poing fermé, une main sur l'estomac, l'autre au-dessus de son visage._

 _Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, le seul droit que je n'ai pas vérifié. Mon esprit doit me jouer des tours, j'ai l'impression qu'une personne se tient derrière le rideau de douche._

 _N'importe quoi, Tris. Ressaisis-toi._

 _Je tire le rideau rapidement et comme je le pensais, rien ne se cache derrière. J'ouvre le robinet et me mouille le visage._

 _Soudainement une respiration lourde se fait entendre. Je m'essuie rapidement le visage et en me redressant, je suis comme figée. Une jeune femme se tient derrière moi. Son teint blafard contrasté par ses yeux rouges injectés de sang me glace le corps entier. Elle tient un débris de verre sur ses lèvres scellées par un fil qui je pense était blanc à la base mais a maintenant viré au brun rougeâtre. Elle approche le verre à ses lèvres pour me dire d'être silencieuse mais une larme coule le long de ma joue. Cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire car son regard s'assombris. Son arme disparaît de mon champ de vision et je suis comme envoûtée par ses yeux. Je sens alors une douleur lancinante dans mon ventre. Je baisse les yeux et vois le morceau de verre enfoncée à côté de mon nombril. Je le retire puis place ma main pour bloquer le flot de sang. En me redressant, je vois qu'elle a disparu._

 _Je me déplace doucement vers la chambre tout en gardant la pression sur mon ventre. Je titube sur le chemin et dois même garder une main sur le mur pour rester debout. La trace ensanglantée de ma main me suit le long du couloir._

 _« Tobias… », murmuré-je à bout de force._

 _J'atteints enfin la chambre où mon mari n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre. Je tombe à genoux devant le lit mais arrive à le toucher._

 _Je le secoue vivement mais il ne se réveille pas. Bien au contraire, sa main inerte glisse de son ventre au côté du lit. C'est à ce moment que je vois qu'elle est toute autant ensanglantée que la mienne. Je tente tant bien que mal à me relever et aperçois finalement la large blessure au-dessus de son abdomen._

 _« Tobias ! »_

 _Une main gelée glisse autour de mon ventre et un matériau froid se plaque sur ma gorge. Un souffle glacial se fait ressentir sur le lobe de mon oreille. Une voix rauque résonne dans ma tête._

 _« Dit bonne nuit, Tris… »_

 _Une ligne droite et sèche est tracée sur mon cou suivit par un liquide qui coule le long de ma gorge. Je m'écroule au sol mais la dernière chose que je vois est le morceau de verre sur des lèvres cousues._

Je me redresse en hurlant, ce cri que je n'ai pas réussi à exprimer dans mon rêve. Mes mains sont plaquées contre mon cou et haletante, je recherche à remplir mes poumons.

Deux mains se plaquent sur mes poignets et un souffle chaud caresse mon oreille.

« Shhh… Je suis là, mon cœur. Calme-toi ! »

J'ouvre les yeux à contrecœur par peur de revoir ces billes rouges. Ce n'est qu'en voyant ses yeux bleus comme la nuit que je me calme.

Il me serre dans ses bras alors que je pleure.

« Encore le même cauchemar ? »

Je hoche la tête, muette comme la femme dans mon rêve.

Il me déplace pour que je sois assise sur ses cuisses, mon visage dans son cou et pour pouvoir me bercer tout doucement.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Tu vas bien ! Je vais bien ! Et elle va très bien. »

Je couvre sa main de la mienne sur mon ventre où notre fille fait des saltos. Elle doit se demander pourquoi sa maman est tellement paniquée.

« Désolée… ça paraît tellement réel à chaque fois.

-Je sais mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

Je soupire, ma tête contre son épaule.

« Il est quelle heure ?

-3 heures du matin. »

Il décide que je suis assez calme pour qu'on puisse se recoucher. Je m'accroche à lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas me laisser seule.

« Je ne pars pas… rendors-toi. »

Je me détends dans ses bras mais je ne me rendors pas. C'est impossible.

Lorsque son réveil sonne, j'ai du mal à le laisser partir. Il embrasse mon front.

« Tu as des réunions aujourd'hui ?

-Seulement un, avec Shauna.

-Shauna ?

-Elle veut offrir un cadeau à Zeke et veut mon avis.

-Oh… »

Il embrasse mon nez puis caresse ma joue.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je peux rester avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Tris… Je t'aurais dit oui, tu restes un leader… mais tu sais qu'avec tes cauchemars, le médecin préfère que tu te reposes.

-Je n'arriverai pas à me reposer ici. Je peux rester sur le canapé dans ton bureau si tu veux. Mais je ne peux pas rester seule ici.

-D'accord… tu veux qu'on prenne une douche ensemble ? Ca aiderait pour te détendre. »

Je souris et hoche la tête.

Il m'aide à entrer dans la douche pour que je ne glisse pas. Je me laisse aller sous ses caresses. Il masse mes épaules avec ses mains savonneuses, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement. Il glisse ses mains sur mon ventre et le caresse tendrement.

« Tu es déjà plus détendue.

-Mmm… grâce à toi. »

Il embrasse ma joue puis me dirige sous le jet d'eau.

Il me couvre immédiatement d'un plaid lorsque je m'allonge sur le canapé dans son bureau.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu me fais signe. »

Il embrasse mon front délicatement puis s'assied à son bureau. Je l'observe quelques instants avant de commencer à lire les comptes-rendus du conseil des factions.

Shauna finit par nous rejoindre vers 10h. Elle toque légèrement et entre sans attendre que Tobias ne l'autorise. Je sais qu'elle est la seule personne autre que moi qui puisse faire cela.

« Bonjour… Tris ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Elle se dirige vers moi sans prêter attention à mon mari.

« Comment tu vas ? Ton homme des cavernes nous a dit que tu devais te reposer.

-Oui mais je m'ennuyais à la maison alors je pensais pouvoir me reposer ici. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis triste de voir que tu préfères avoir les conseils de mon mari plutôt que les miens.

-Pour ma défense, je pensais que tu étais restreinte au repos forcé et coupée du monde extérieur ! Et, ton mari connaît mieux le mien que quiconque.

-Pas faux. »

Après une longue discussion où Tobias reconfirme pour la dixième fois que Zeke adorerait une collection personnelle de couteau gravée, Shauna s'installe près de moi. Nous commençons à nous raconter les ragots que j'ai pu rater pendant ma semaine de repos forcé et cloisonné.

Après un petit quart d'heure, Tobias écrase sa tête contre son bureau, ce qui nous calme tout de suite.

« Chéri ?

-Ca vous dérangerais d'aller dans ton bureau ? Je dois vraiment me concentrer…

-Bien sûr que non. Pas de soucis. »

Je commence à me lever mais Shauna me stoppe.

« Attends ! Je vais m'en aller. Je dois encore acheter le cadeau pour Zeke. Je peux t'appeler ce soir ?

-D'accord. »

Une fois qu'elle est partie, je me lève et m'approche de Tobias. Je caresse ses cheveux alors que sa tête est toujours sur son bureau.

« Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas faire autant de bruit. »

Il se redresse en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille et en embrassant mon ventre protubérant.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu vois enfin tes amies après une semaine de confinement et je t'empêche de discuter.

-C'est pas grave. Je les reverrais plus tard.

-D'accord… ça te dérangerait de te recoucher ? Je serais plus serein.

-Bien sûr mon capitaine. »

Le reste de la matinée est calme. Tobias travaille sur son ordinateur alors que je lis des dossiers. Vient enfin midi. Moi qui pensais pouvoir retourner à la cafétéria, je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil. Le grand chef n'aurait jamais accepté que je me lève aussi longtemps. Et pour une fois, je dois avouer qu'il a raison. A peine mon repas englouti, je m'endors immédiatement sur son canapé.

Le retour à la maison se fait calmement. Jamais Tobias ne me brusquerait. Une fois réinstallée dans mon cocon, Tobias s'assied à côté de moi.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux.

-Mieux que la semaine dernière ?

-Oui, le jour et la nuit.

-Tu as toujours des crampes ?

-Plus aucune.

\- Et ton sommeil ? Ton cauchemar ?

-Je ne sais vraiment ce qu'il veut dire. Il est récurrent et il m'empêche presque de m'endormir le soir.

-Même quand je suis là ?

-Même quand je suis dans tes bras.

-D'accord… on va trouver une solution. »

Il s'éloigne pour commencer le dîner mais j'attrape la tablette électronique. Je décide de faire des petites recherches sur mon rêve. Il semblerait que le verre brisé serait énonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles, les lèvres cousues d'une parole retenue, le fantôme serait une image de moi-même. Mais pourquoi aurait cherché à tuer Tobias ou mon bébé ? Non, c'est impossible.

Rêver de me faire tuer signifierai que je me sens jugée et critiquée… Je suis un leader, c'est normal que je le sois.. Mais tout ça est complètement dingue. Je ne devrais pas lire tout ça ! Ca n'apportera rien de bien pour moi ni pour le bébé.

Le lendemain matin, je décide de rester seule à la maison. Le rêve a été tout aussi réel cette nuit que la nuit dernière et malgré ce que j'ai pu dire hier, je dois comprendre la signification de ce rêve. Je décortique chaque élément du rêve, du lait qui bout à ma main ensanglantée pour essayer de comprendre mais rien ne me donne une explication réelle de ce qui peut m'arriver.

Je suis frustrée quand Tobias rentre. J'aurais passé une journée entière à ne rien faire. Je vais immédiatement me coucher, déçue et énervée.

Malheureusement, je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir… quoique… si je ferme les yeux, peut-être que…

Mon corps est plutôt léger et j'ai l'impression de flotter. Pourtant, je m'écrase au sol lorsque j'entends un gros bruit venant de la cuisine. Je me redresse tout de suite mais Tobias n'est pas à côté de moi.

Apeurée, j'attrape la batte de baseball que j'ai caché sous le lit et me dirige doucement, sans allumer la lumière, vers la cuisine.

Je vois alors une ombre qui se tient dans la cuisine plongée dans le noir. Cette silhouette émet des bruits comme si elle ne pouvait pas parler. C'est elle. Elle va se retourner et me planter le verre dans le ventre tout en me fixant de ses yeux rouges.

Je réagis avant et frappe de toutes mes forces dans la silhouette. Je ne pouvais pas atteindre sa tête mais son épaule sera largement suffisante. Je peux toujours revenir à la charge.

Elle s'écroule par terre en gémissant et je m'apprête à redonner un coup lorsque la lumière s'allume. Je suis aveuglée quelques secondes avant de voir mon mari près de l'interrupteur. Je baisse les yeux et voit Eric au sol entrain de se tenir le cou, du gâteau au chocolat tout autour de la bouche.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Je me mets à genoux et commence à vérifier où je l'ai blessé. Tobias est à mes côtés quelques secondes plus tard avec de la glace.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je pensais que… j'ai eu peur… »

Tobias le redresse pour l'asseoir tout en gardant de la glace sur son épaule et sur son cou.

« Beau swing, Tris.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais, ça va… Je vais avoir besoin d'une semaine de vacances !

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-Quatre m'a laissé entrer pour vous prendre du gâteau pour Gaëlle. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle veut tout le temps un morceau de ton super gâteau. Et je devais goûter aussi...

-Oh… pourquoi n'as-tu pas allumer la lumière ?

-Je comptais faire ça vite fait bien fait. Mais je n'aurais jamais que maman-ninja puisse me sauter dessus. »

Tobias aide son ami à se relever puis lui offre un verre d'eau. J'emballe un quart du gâteau et lui donne.

« Je suis vraiment désolé.

-T'en fais pas Tris, ça va aller. »

Dès qu'il est parti, Tobias me prend la batte des mains puis me raccompagne à la chambre.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

-Je devais pouvoir me défendre si elle venait me chercher.

-Mon cœur, c'est un cauchemar. Certes, il te paraît réel mais ce n'est que dans ta tête. Tu ne risques rien.

-J'ai vraiment eut peur. Je croyais que c'était elle.

-Repose-toi maintenant. Je reste éveillé si tu veux.

-Tu ferrais ça ?

-Bien sûr. Rendors-toi, je reste là. »

Le lendemain matin, j'envoie tout de suite un message à Eric pour m'excuser puis je reprends mes recherches. Cette fois, je me renseigne sur les histoires de fantôme. Et je crois avoir trouvé ce qui m'intéresse.

La Dalivia.

Il y a plus de trois cents ans, une jeune femme pauvre a été contrainte par manque de moyens de tuer son fiancé alors qu'il agonisait et souffrait terriblement d'une maladie rare. Engloutie par le chagrin et le desespoir, elle se poignarda à plusieurs reprises tout en gardant le silence afin de ne pas être entendue par les voisins. A sa mort, elle laissa derrière elle leur fille de deux ans qu'elle avait lacéré avec un morceau de verre mais qui avait survécu à ses blessures. Elle ne survécu pas longtemps car elle succomba quelques jours plus tard à la famine et à l'infection de la blessure. Depuis, elle chercherait à se venger en cherchant un nouveau corps féminin à hanter.  
La légende raconte que dans sa tourmente, elle s'est cousue les lèvres pour ne pas pouvoir crier ni pouvoir avouer que son enfant était toujours en vie. Ses yeux rouges viendraient des larmes qu'elle a versé pour son fiancé.

Je continue de me documenter lorsque je tombe sur une peinture de la famille avant le drame et je vois enfin ce à quoi ressemblerait la Dalivia. Et je l'ai déjà vue. Plusieurs fois. Dans mes rêves.

Je commence à paniquer et à hyperventiler au moment où Tobias entre dans le salon. Il court à mon chevet puis me retire ma tablette mais je continue de la fixer.

« Tris ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi ! »

Je reste muette à fixer la photo. Il regarde alors ce que je lisais et fronce les sourcils. Il lit rapidement à son tour. Il doit la reconnaître car je l'ai déjà décrite dans les moindres détails.

« Pourquoi tu lisais ça ? Tu n'as pas assez de problèmes de sommeil comme ça ?

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je devais savoir !

-Et après tu t'étonnes que tu fasses des cauchemars ! Tris, tu te pourris l'esprit avec ça. Je suis sûr que c'est la faute à Uriah !

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

-C'est lui qui t'a raconté ces histoires d'horreur il y a deux semaines. Il voulait te faire peur pour Halloween ! Résultat, tu ne peux pas aller à la soirée organisée ce soir parce que tu dois te reposer. Je vais le tuer !

-Non ! Elle va venir ce soir. Le 31 octobre est le jour où le voile entre le monde des morts et des vivants se rompt. Elle va forcément venir.

-Stop ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Tu es terrorisée. Alors on va passer une soirée tranquille juste tous les deux et ensuite, tu verras que rien ne va se passer.

-Tobias, s'il te plaît. Ne reste pas ici ce soir.

-Il ne va rien nous arriver. Je te le promets. »

Il m'embrasse sur la bouche mais son baiser me laisse un goût amer. Il va se passer quelque chose. Il me retire la tablette des mains et la range sur l'étagère, là où je ne peux pas l'atteindre. J'allume alors la télévision pour me changer les idées.

Tobias nous confectionne un bon petit plat pour ce soir alors que comme toujours, je n'ai pas le droit de bouger. Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine et sur mon ventre arrondi.

Je l'entends rire avant que je ne le vois. Je sais qu'il trouve cette position assez drôle, surtout quand je suis debout. Moi aussi je trouverais ça drôle, si je n'étais pas aussi énervée contre lui.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il en se calmant.

-Tu n'es même pas désolé.

-Pardon… mhm… le repas est prêt. »

Je me lève comme je peux et me dandine vers lui.

« J'ai pas faim. Bonne nuit ! »

Je me dirige vers la chambre et m'allonge. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tobias me rejoint. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et caresse mes cheveux.

« Ne sois pas fachée s'il te plait. Je pense à ton bien et celui du bébé.

-Je sais mais en réalité, je n'ai pas faim.

-D'accord. Repose-toi. Tu mangeras plus tard. »

Il me laisse seule avec mon livre. Je n'ai qu'une demi-heure de répit avant que mon mari ne revienne. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, enroule ses bras autour de moi et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je lui souris et lui caresse la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus avant. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

-Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet et me blottis contre lui. Il caresse mon dos doucement et murmure des mots doux à mon oreille. Je profite des ces instants plutôt rares où nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans notre bulle. Il travaille souvent le soir alors les moments comme celui-ci, je les chéris.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? murmure-t-il.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme si je t'avais offert le monde.

-C'est le cas. Tu m'as tous donné. De l'amour. Une famille.

-Tu te trompes là. C'est toi qui m'as donné une famille. Tu la portes en ce moment dans ton ventre.

-Je suis désolée, Tobias. Je te fais vivre un enfer ces derniers temps… avec mes cauchemars.

-Ne te tracasses pas pour ça. Je te promets qu'après ce soir, tu ne ferras plus de cauchemars ! »

Je fronce les sourcils mais il me répond par un clin d'œil. Il me fait basculer sur le dos et me couvre de baisers. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas l'amour comme ce soir.

Je l'observe dormir quelques minutes avant d'aller me chercher un petit en-cas. J'enfile un t-shirt à Tobias car ce sont les seuls vêtements que je peux porter la nuit tout en étant confortable.

Je vais d'abord me chercher un verre d'eau, ma gorge est aussi sèche que le désert en plein été. Pourtant, une fois ma soif étanchée, je dois aller aux toilettes. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas particulièrement détendue à l'idée de devoir me rendre dans la salle de bain en pleine nuit.

Je me pince le bras afin de m'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve. Ça va aller, je ne risque rien.

J'allume la lumière et prends de grandes inspirations. Je m'empêche même de regarder dans le miroir pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Lorsque je sors, j'entends des petits gémissements venant de la cuisine. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et je n'ai rien pour me protéger. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant et en voyant une silhouette familière que je me détends.

Je soupire de soulagement et souris.

« Eric, s'il te fallait du gâteau, tu aurais pu nous demander au lieu de te servir comme un voleur. »

J'allume alors la lumière.

Eric a disparu.

La peur me prend à la gorge, je ne peux pas bouger mais j'arrive à crier le nom de mon mari. Il va venir. Calme-toi.

Je m'avance vers l'évier pour me mouiller le visage. En me redressant deux yeux rouges me fixent dans le reflet de la vitre. Une main touche mon ventre et un matériau froid se colle à mon cou.

« Tobias… Pleuré-je à mi-voix.

-Trop tard. », résonne la voix dans ma tête.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je savais qu'elle allait venir.

« Non… »

Je sais ce qui va venir. Je me console en me disant qu'au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à vivre sans Tobias, ni sans mon bébé. Je pars avec eux.

« Dit bonne nuit, Tris... »

 **J'aimerais beaucoup savoir si ça vous a plu ! J'ai une autre idée pour un spécial Halloween mais il est en cours d'écriture. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le poster ce soir, sinon il va falloir attendre un peu malheureusement ! Enfin bref ! Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et vos messages adorables !**


End file.
